the Real Life
by Kaku Kiokuu
Summary: El amor cruza barreras, puede con todo. No, no es cierto. No puede con una banda; no puede contra las infidelidades. El amor apenas puede contra la vida real. Deberían poder amarse, mostrar esos sentimientos. Quizá es demasiado. -One Direction. Larry Stylinson/Ziam Palik. Niallx?)


**The Real Life.**

—**1****er**** mes: 25 de junio—.**

**1**

Las miradasera algo que siempre estaba presente entre esos dos, y no sólo eso, también estaban las sonrisas y los momentos de tensión cómodo, al menos entre ellos dos. Estos momentos siempre existieron, desde que se hablaron por primera vez, y siempre le había hecho preguntarse por ciertas cosas, aunque a la vez, las acciones de ellos lo desmentían por completo.

«Ya basta, Liam. Deja de pensar en idioteces». Era la frase que más pensaba en todo el día, de hecho, podía ser la única que pensaba. Todas estas ideas las compartía con Zayn, quien era algo como un mejor amigo, uno que no le juzgaba y ayudaba a ser un mejor «hermano mayor» para todos.

Para su suerte, Niall se mantenía ajeno a todo esto, viviendo en su propio mundo sin preocupaciones o tristezas. Envidiaba esa cualidad de él. Esa felicidad permanente y ese buen humor que no se destruía a pesar de la situación. Quizá se mantenía gracias al apetito voraz que tenía. En lo personal nunca había visto a Niall triste o deprimido y eso le gustaba de él, era el que menos líos le causaba.

Recayendo en el tema de _esos dos_, como le gustaba llamarlos, cada vez le daban y quitaban más dolores de cabeza. Simon, su padrino artístico, aclaró desde el principio que las relaciones dentro de la banda que sobrepasaran la hermandad estaban totalmente vetadas, pero que podían tener una relación una vez la banda estuviese estabilizada y ellos adaptados al tipo de vida que les tocaba. Aunque, para ser honestos, las cosas habían mejorado desde que Louis se había conseguido una novia: Eleanor.

Al principio todo seguía igual, aunque estuviese ella presente, pero luego Louis disminuyó su contacto físico y sus bromas drásticamente; no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que ella se había encelado y dejado muy en claro las cartas sobre la mesa. Harry estuvo herido y confundido por un tiempo —lo que llevó a Liam a pensar más allá otra vez— pero luego se acostumbró a tener a su «Boo Bear» más lejos, y comenzó a compartir ese cariño con Niall, Zayn e incluso él.

Aunque las cosas con la banda iban perfectamente bien. Las fans estaban satisfechas con lo que ellos daban de sí mismos; ni siquiera hubo un gran escándalo con la relación de Louis como había pensado, todas se comportaron en extremo bien. Entre ellos no había ningún problema, al contrario, sus relaciones iban de maravilla. Sus ventas y todo eso estaban en su mejor tiempo. Eran número en las listas, ¿qué más podían pedir?

Naturalmente, no todo podía ser tan perfecto, aún estaban los llamados _haters_, que se dedicaban a insultarles y decir por todas partes que eran una banda compuesta de chicos bien parecidos sin talento alguno. Algunos ni siquiera hablaban de su buena cara, simplemente decían que eran la mismísima mierda. Pero era normal en la vida de todo artista; todos los grandes artistas, actuales y pasados, tenían ese grupo que los despreciaba por cimpleto. Sabía de los suyos, los veía a diario, en especial en _twitter_, pero había aprendido a dejarlos ir. En esa parte él era el fuerte, el resto de sus compañeros siempre decaían por ello.

Pero aquel no era el tiempo para estar pensando en decaídas, no, era el tiempo de pensar en todas las cosas buenas que pasaban y pasarían. Aquel era su tiempo, el tiempo de One Direction y no podía ser de otra manera. Eran el número uno en todo el mundo y sólo eso importaba.

Aunque a veces se preguntaba: «¿Por qué no tengo una novia?». En pocas ocasiones deseaba tener a alguien a su lado. El resto de los miembros habían tenido —o tenían, como Louis— citas o una pareja, ¿por qué él no? Pero recordaba no era muy fácil tener una pareja siendo una estrella internacional. Primero estaban los celos y las lágrimas porque tienes que dejarlas solas, que eran más frecuentes que los celos y los «te quiero»; en segundo lugar estaba el asedio de las cámaras y los paparazzi. Y si tenías una pareja artista, terminaban siendo novios ante las cámaras y luego dos desconocidos. Eso debía de doler.

Y él ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones como líder de la banda como para anexarle una mujer que exigiese, en todo su derecho, toda su atención. No estaba nada disponible para el amor.

Pensar en aquellas consecuencias le hacía reconsiderar el tener una pareja y se reiteraba a sí mismo que una chica no haría más que darle más dolores de cabeza y momentos de frustración. No quería eso, ya tenía bastante con sus amigos. Ya tendría tiempo de enamorarse. Era una larga vida la que tenía al frente. Ya sabría cómo lidiar con todos esos problemas que provocaba la industria musical.

**2**

Él siempre estaba feliz y nunca se cansaba de nada, ni de comer ni de querer a la misma persona; pero, a veces, esa tenacidad le acarreaba problemas y disgustos como el que estaba viviendo; pero, por supuesto, él no iba a decirle nada de esto a los otros, sería preocuparlos en vano. Estaban en la cima del mundo y miraban hacia arriba, sería cruel y egoísta detener aquello por sus problemas emocionales. Era un adolescente, se le pasaría.

Pero ya había pasado cierto tiempo y aún no se le pasaba, al contrario, cada vez sentía que se hundía más y más en un abismo negro; en especial cuando la veía en cualquier evento i entrega de premios… siempre tan reluciente y hermosa, y acompañada de toda persona menos él. Eso le estaba perforando el alma.

Pero lo que lo que estaba pasando en ese momentos era una consecuencia irreversible de un destino cruel. Muy a menudo se preguntaba qué pasaría en una dimensión alternativa, ¿aún estarían juntos? ¿Él estaría bien, aunque se hubiese separado? Eran buenas preguntas, al menos para él; pero también eran imposibles de responder, en especial porque no existía algo como una dimensión alternativa. Ya, estaba viendo muchas películas.

Pero, al menos, las películas le ayudaban a sentirse menos cerca de su vida. De todas formas, la vida después de la banda debía darle igual; así era como la gente se hacía verdaderamente fuerte, pensando sólo en su vida, aunque el egocentrismo tampoco era nada bueno.

En su cabeza todo era confuso, en excepción a un plato de comida, eso podía entenderlo perfectamente.

A veces envidiaba la fuerza de Liam, su capacidad de dejar todo pasar y cuidar a los otros, como si nada le molestase a él. Eso era ser verdaderamente fuerte, al menos para él; y quería tener esa fuerza, ya que sabía que de esa forma sobrepasaría lo que le estaba pasando. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar que todo era un drama mental suyo y eso lo irritaba, ya que sabía que era cierto.

Ideas suyas, sí, lo eran, pero sólo en cierta parte. Pensar que todo lo que hacía Demi era para molestarlo era, por mucho, una completa fantasía que tenía para decirse: «aún le importo». Pero en el fondo conocía esto como una cruel mentira. A ella no le importaba lo que le pasara, al contrario, si algo quería demostrarle era que ella había seguido adelante a pesar de su ruptura, pero ni siquiera eso hacía. Lo notaba cada vez que la saludaba o se tomaba una fotografía con ella; lo sabía porque ella no fingía estar a su gusto con su compañía, no fingía el estar bien, como su nada pasara. Pero, para él era toda una historia diferente.

Sí, sufría y si alguien miraba verdaderamente su rostro lo notaría. De todas formas, no era fácil que tu amor platónico desde antes de ser una estrella te botara después de decirte que te quiere, y aún vivía un tipo de traumatismo por ello.

¿No podría enamorarse de alguien más? ¿No podría pensar en alguien más? No, por mucho que lo intentara, la respuesta era no. Porque, indudablemente, ella siempre sería la estrella que le robara el alma y el corazón… y quizá, sólo quizá, era por eso que no podía pensar en nadie más.

Demi Lovato era la dueña del corazón de Niall Horan, y no había nada que él odiara más que eso.

Mientras estaba en su cama meditando esto una y otra vez y preguntándose por qué no pensaba en la mortalidad del cangrejo, su teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de su hilo pensativo y haciendo que removiese incómodo en su cama. Más valía que fuese un mensaje importante, sino se arrancaría el cabella por la frustración. Pocas veces llegaba a ser profundo y cuando sucedía prefería aprovecharlo.

Lo sacó de su pantalón y miró la pantalla con curiosidad; una vez miró el nombre del remitente su corazón dio un vuelco. Podía creer muchas cosas, pero que esa persona le estuviese pasando un mensaje de texto justamente a él era demasiado. Era Demi, la única persona por la que hubiese reaccionado así. Se incorporó sonriendo y abrió el mensaje de texto. Era corto y mezquino.

_«Niall, sé que no es un gran momento, pero necesito hablar contigo y más vale que sea pronto. Vamos a almorzar esta semana, por favor. Llámame en cuanto puedas._

_-Demi.»_

Sí, el mensaje dejaba mucho que desear, pero estaba bien, lo había citado. No tardó en contestar que sí iría y concertó la cita para mañana al mediodía. Almorzarían juntos, era un progreso. No hay que ser un genio para saber que Niall la quería de vuelta.

**3**

Siempre se mensajeaba con su hermana menor, Walliyah; amaba a esa como a ninguna de sus hermanas. A diferencia de la mayoría de las niñas de su edad, ella tenía una madurez que la hacía ver mucho mayor, una comprensión que sobrepasaba los límites; siempre decía frases sabias y le ayudaba cada vez que estaba confundido, aunque algunas veces era ella quien creaba estas confusiones. Tal vez Walliyah fuese una niña genio, al menos a él no le extrañaría.

Y tanto como la amaba a ella, amaba sus conversaciones ya fueran verbales o escritas, se vieran la cara o no. Sin embargo, últimamente las conversaciones con ella estaban tomando un rumbo distinto que normalmente no solían tocar; la primera vez pensó que era simple curiosidad o que su madre le había pedido que averiguase, pero luego, con la insistencia, se dio cuenta que era algo de Walliyah y estaba preocupándole.

Para él, que su hermana le preguntase: «¡Hey Zayn! ¿Qué tal las mujeres?» no significaba nada, pero que después viviera la pregunta más incómoda de todas («Oh, no tienes novia. ¿No será que te gustan los hombres?»), era algo le impactaba. ¿Había dado alguna razón para que se creyese eso? No, él era completamente heterosexual. Y después de esto no paró. Walliyah seguía preguntando: «¿Qué tal los hombres?»; y luego: «¿No tienes pareja?». Algunas veces cambiaba pareja por persona y no especificaba el sexo. ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué era gay?

No era homofóbico, para nada; pero que confundieran su orientación sexual cuando él tenía muy en claro qué era sí le molestaba, en su mayoría. Bien, era cierto que no se le conocía novia alguna y que eso resultaba un poco sospechoso, pero tampoco se le conocía hombre alguno y si lo hubiese tenido, no lo ocultaría.

No le gustaba para nada la insistencia de su hermana en su vida amorosa. Siempre había sido tímido respecto al tema y le incomodaba al igual que una clase sobre el sexo; por eso siempre cambiaba el tema… y entonces Walliyah sospechaba un poco más. ¡Por Dios! Su hermana debía reconocer su clase de timidez. ¿Por qué no frenaba las cosas tal y como estaban ya?

El teléfono vibró encima de su rostro, haciendo que se despertase bruscamente y casi cayera del sofá de la sala; tomó el aparato y vio el mensaje de texto sin dejar de bostezar.

_«Ven a casa, tonto. Mamá dice que te extraña y que te ama. Ven a Bradford, te extrañamos y te amamos. No nos abandones._

_-Walliyah.»_

Sonrió. Era sin duda uno de esos mensajes que daría ella, lleno de drama y a la vez no, aunque se podía notar una ligera gota de súplica angustiosa entre las líneas. Sólo ella podía escribir algo como eso. Se notaba que ella también le extrañaba, casi tanto como su madre. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, ellas dos se parecían mucho y era algo que a Zayn le agradaba, ya que pensaba que no había un mejor ejemplo que el podía ofrecer su madre. Él se formó bajo eso y no podía considerarse una mala persona, al contrario, su corazón era grande y bondadoso. No era capaz de hacerle daño a un ser vivo, no podía robar ni un caramelo, no se consideraba suficiente para hacer llorar a una persona, mucho menos podría matar a alguien. Era un poco culpable de ser egoísta, pero todos lo eran.

No respondió al mensaje inmediatamente, dejó caer el aparato sobre su abdomen y se preguntó cuándo tendría tiempo de ir a su casa. Ciertamente las había descuidado, pero no era cosa suya; había estado ocupado con los múltiples eventos de la banda. Apenas tenía tiempo para dormir lo suficiente. Él también quería ir a Bradford, pero no permitiría que los horarios y compromisos fuesen cambiados porque necesitaba de sus hermanas y madre.

Muy a pesar de que estuviesen en la cima y, por ser relativamente nuevos y famosos, muchas televisoras y revistas los quisieran como primicia, ellos eran humanos y merecían su descanso. Sabía que llegaría. Entonces iría corriendo a Bradford ver a sus damas y luego pasaría tiempo con los chicos en Cheshire.

**4**

Para él nada había sido fácil, ni descubrirlo, ni aceptarlo, ni decirlo; pero había superado cada una de ellas con más valentía de la que se le hubiese ocurrido. Sin embargo, en ese momento, ya tenía roto el corazón. Quería maldecir al culpable, pero sabía cuál era; ¿era Simon por prohibirlo? ¿Él por no notarlo antes? ¿Louis por no mantenerlo en secreto? No, ninguno era culpable, pero no podía vivir con la idea de que era cosa del destino, para ése asunto no.

Se preguntaba cómo Louis había podido superarlo tan rápido y por qué él seguía lamentándose y sufriendo por no estar con él. Seguramente, no había sido nada más para él que una distracción, después de todo era un niño, al menos en comparación de Louis y de Eleanor. Tal vez solo quiso jugar un rato… pero eso no era propio de Louis. De ninguna manera él haría algo tan cruel.

Y aún así estaba frente a la pareja feliz que, tomada de la mano, le hacían señas para que se acercara. No podía decir que estaba precisamente alegre con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba contento de que Boo Bear se viese tan feliz-m ayudaba al peso que había en su pecho. Era cierto que no estaba acostumbrado a los amores no correspondidos, pero con Louis podía hacer una excepción.

Cerró los ojos e ignoró las insistentes llamadas de los otros dos, lanzó un suspiro enorme y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus dos manos, fingiendo un dolor de cabeza que llegaría después. Sintió la mano de Louis sobre su hombro, quien preguntó cómo se sentía, y las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes otra vez, le dolía escuchar ese tono preocupado.

Se excusó, diciendo que le dolía la cabeza horriblemente y entonces se fue prácticamente corriendo al interior del auto, donde se recostó en el puesto trasero y miró distraídamente el techo, a la vez que su mente seguía divagando en el recuerdo de la sala del apartamento, cuando creyó que hacía bien al comentar la verdad; pero, otra vez, sabía que no había nada más que un juego, que todo eso que dijo sobre lo mejor para Liam, Niall y Zayn había sido una excusa muy bien preparada que toco todos sus puntos débiles.

Sus únicas preguntas eran los por qué: ¿por qué Louis había decidido hacer algo tan malo? ¿Por qué había querido jugar con él? Y luego la voz en su mente dijo: «si es que lo hizo. Boo Bear también puede quererte». Pero no, era imposible después de haber roto su corazón como lo hizo; seguramente Eleanor había sido su aclaración para que se quedase lejos. No había explicación más lógica que esa.

No obstante, Harry no quería creer eso, la simple idea hacía que se le retorciesen las tripas y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que descargaba siempre que estaba solo, como en ese momento. Sabía que llorar no serviría de nada, también sabía que escapar cada que estaba con él era una tontería, pero eran ese tipo de cosas que no podía evitar. Amaba pasar tiempo con Louis, aún cuando él le prestaba toda su atención a su novia; él adoraba estar a su lado y hacerlo mostrar esa sonrisa que debía ser solo suya. Sin embargo, ya no toleraba su compañía, después de todo era una persona sensible y aquello no era más que el masoquismo más doloroso y hermoso que pudiese haber.

Le hubiese encantado que las miradas y las risillas a escondidas no se hubiesen acabado, hubiese amado quedarse en el tiempo en el que se tomaban de la mano y abrazaban cada vez que querían, incluso cuando jugaban suciamente y terminaban tocándose de más. Aquella época era maravillosa, estaban juntos cuanto querían, no habían terceras personas ni sentimientos dolorosos de por medio; pero a ambos se les ocurrió la brillante idea de de sincerar sus corazones y soltarse todo.

Aún recordaba lo difícil que había sido para él: me gusta un hombre. Y fue más complicado tener que admitirlo frente a él, para recibir por respuesta: «sí, Hazza, yo también te quiero, y sí es de la misma forma. Me gustas. Te amo. Pero no podemos estar juntos; no es porque seamos hombres, sólo que no es algo que combine con la banda». Y la semana siguiente llegó a casa con una nuevo novia. Sí, Louis Tomlinson era un completo idiota y él aún más por haber creído que confesarse a él le ayudaría en algo.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando le rogó que se quedase a su lado, aunque fuese en secreto, que no le importaba y que él negó sin siquiera pensarlos; se irritaba de sólo pensar lo déspota que se había comportado. No estaba muy seguro de qué había sido peor, si la actitud de Louis con respecto a sus mutuos sentimientos o su reacción de irse a la habitación echó una fiera y golpear y romper todo, para luego echarse a llorar en el suelo del cuarto.

¿Por qué no podía odiar a Louis? Razones no le faltaban, ¿por qué seguía amándolo, aunque ya no quisiese nada con él? Se estaba comportando como un niño enamorado, un adolescente que, por mucho que lo rechacen, no se daba por vencido con esa persona que quería de verdad. ¿Por qué no se comportaba como un adulto y buscaba amor en otra parte? La respuesta era sencilla: por imbécil.

La puerta del puesto del piloto se abrió y el rostro sonriente y sonrojado de Louis hizo se hizo presente, haciendo que Harry cerrase los ojos otra vez, para que, al menos, no notase los ojos hinchados por el llanto.

—Hazza, llevaremos a Eleanor a casa y te llevaré a un médico, ¿está bien? —Louis alargó su mano y tocó la frente del menor, éste la retiró de inmediato y se dio la vuelta hasta ver el espaldar del asiento.

—No, Lou, sólo llévame a casa ¿sí? Quiero estar en casa.

Louis no dijo otra palabra, cerró la puerta del auto con rostro afligido; se escuchó cómo se abría y cerraba una segunda puerta y el motor del auto ronroneó suavemente. Harry tuvo que agarrarse del asiento para no caer cuando el carro comenzó la marcha. Está bien, viajar en la posición en la que estaba no era lo más recomendable, pero al menos iría a casa; se encerraría en su cuarto, como realmente quería.

**5**

Cuando preguntó qué tal se sentía, sólo recibió como respuesta un portazo en la cara; suspiró cansado y se tendió en el piso, colando una mano por su cabello y jalándolo levemente, frustrado por la actitud de su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué tenía que actuar así? No recordaba haber dado razones para ese trato, pero parecía que sí las había, al menos, por parte de Harry, era algo que no debía olvidar.

¿Acaso estaba celoso por su relación? Quizá sí, contando que le quería, pero ya habían discutido el tema y se cerró el caso en que no estarían juntos y se olvidarían de lo que sentían; entonces ¿por qué seguía siendo tan violento a la hora de tratarlo? Aunque le daba mil y un vueltas al asuntos recaía en una sola conclusión: a pesar de no estar juntos y de lo que hubiesen _acordado_, Harry seguía celándolo. Era lo más lógico para pensar.

Él también quería a Harry; le gustaba desde _The X Factor_ y fue por ello que decidió hacerse su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, al volverse una banda, todos se debían olvidar de los asuntos amorosos. Por ello, al enterarse de los sentimientos del otro, le aclaró fríamente que no podían estar juntos, a pesar de su propio dolor; también apresuró las cosas con Eleanor, para olvidarse de todos los deseos que tenía con Styles. Aunque, claro, también la quería a ella.

No podía decir que lamentaba el estar con ella, pero tampoco era plenamente feliz. Su corazón estaba dividido en dos partes y por ambas era correspondido, lo cual resultaba un poco más doloroso. Para él sería más sencillo que Harry le odiase después de haberse comportado tan frío, pero no, seguía queriéndolo; lo veía en su mirada y en sus sonrisas, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto,

Había intentado ser cruel para que su Hazza se olvidase de él, había llegado a decir cosas por las que lloró después, cosas que nunca creyó decir, mucho menos a alguien que quería. Pero no, Harry Styles era demasiado terco como para odiarlo aunque fuese un poco. También se regocijaba en el hecho de que, a pesar de su actitud, Harry estaba allí, le quería, y eso le hacía feliz en su sentido más egoísta.

Pero era injusto, al menos con el resto de banda; ellos no merecían las complicaciones que saldrían con una relación miembros y el impacto entre las fans podía ser tanto positivo como negativo y no se podían dar el lujo de recibir bajas. Ellos no podían hacer tal daño a One Direction y ambos lo entendían, sólo que para Harry era más difícil al tener que verlo en una relación. Él estaba al tanto de esto y lo alimentaba en su intento de que Styles se olvidase de él, se alejase y fuese feliz al lado de otra persona.

Lo mejor sería que nadie se enterase de lo que pudo haber sido entre ellos dos, aunque eran muy malos disimulando esa atracción fatal. Notaba la mirada preocupada de Liam cuando se daban _esos_ momentos; Eleanor, su novia, había pedido que se alejase un poco del castaño o temía que la engañase y terminaran al final.

«—Sé lo de Harry— dijo ella—, y aún así estoy contigo. No lo arruines. Si me engañas, aunque sea él, no te lo perdonaré y esto se acabará. Odio ver como comparten esas miradas especiales, mis miradas. Aléjate de él, ¿me oyes? Aléjate o esto acaba. No quiero a Harry inmiscuido en los nuestro, ¿ya?».

No podía decir que se comportaba mal o que era egoísta al pedirle que se fuese del lado de su mejor amigo, pues sería demasiado descarado. Él más que nadie sabía que era cierto; apenas podía ver a Harry cuando estaban a solas y no lanzarse sobre él a besarlo y hacerlo suyo, así que no puso ni un pero a las palabras de su novia. Y lo hizo, se alejó lo más que pudo de Harry. Ya no habría Larry Stylinson para las directioners.

Aunque ese «lejos» no significaba nada más que dejar de tomarlo de la mano, abrazarlo, tocarlo o hablarle muy cerca del oído y sus labios. Eso calmó las cosas con Eleanor y no dejó tan atrás a Harry, por lo que estaba más o menos bien, pero, para su Hazza, él mismo sabía que todo era distinto.

Odiaba hacerlo sufrir, pero estaba haciendo un bien, o eso creía; debía ser fuerte, por One Direction y el mismo Harry. Él tampoco estaba muy contento pero era lo que se debía hacer. Los dos amaban la banda después de todo.

Se levantó del suelo y fue hasta el baño, comenzó a quitarse la ropa y lanzarla al suelo sin mirar se metió en la ducha, abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua recorriese su cuerpo como mejor le pareciese. Aquello tenía un toque relajante, que era lo que buscaba. Ya estaba doliéndole la cabeza de tanto pensar y no encontrar una solución con la que hacer a su Hazza feliz.

Se negó a llenarse la cabeza con eso otra vez y, literalmente, dejó de pensar en todas aquellas cosas que le preocupaban. Pensó que estaba en una soleada casa de veraneo en el Pacífico, feliz y completamente solo.

**6**

El castaño estaba sentado al borde de la cama con su portátil en las piernas, riendo levemente por algún vídeo tonto de _YouTube_ y sintió como alguien entraba en su habitación y se sentaba justo a su lado; puso el vídeo en pauso y miró al recién llegado, era Zayn, cosa que no le extrañaba mucho; pero su rostro si le intrigaba un poco, era serio, más bien lo intentaba ser, pues estaba a un paso de echarse a reír, casi como siempre, y tenía esa mirada soñolienta que indicaba que acababa de despertarse.

—¿Pasó algo interesante, Bello Durmiente? —Zayn rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Harry dice que se siente enfermo —dijo.

—Sí, lo esperaba —admitió el otro—, pero es normal que diga eso actualmente. Escuché que muchas personas están enfermándose.

—No, no es eso Liam y tú lo sabes. Él había salido con Louis y Eleanor y ahora no quiere ver a nadie. Sé que dijiste que evitara obsesionarme con el tema, pero ¿no te parece extraño?

En efecto, era muy extraño, y Payne comenzó a pensar e indagar todo lo que eso pudiese significar, pero la única respuesta más o menos posible no le resultaba del todo agradable. Nuevamente volvía a todos esos dilemas sobre ellos y las consecuencias de que algo estallara en pleno auge. Simon le pidió que los cuidase y protegiese la banda a toda costa, pero en cuestiones románticas no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía decirles que no se quisieran o arruinarían todo? No, eran sus amigos, sus hermanos, no era tan cruel como para hacer algo así.

—No te lo dije para que te amargaras o pensaras cosas raras —dijo Zayn pasando un brazo por sus hombros—, lo hice para que ayudes a Harry. Está triste. Y tanto Niall como yo odiamos ver eso.

—Lo sé, pero si se trata de amor entre esos dos ¿qué puedo hacer yo? —Liam suspiró y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Zayn—. No sé si deba meterme, pero tampoco puedo desentenderme del todo… Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿qué harías?

Liam le miraba fijamente, lo que le ponía un poco nervioso, pues no sabía qué contestar; apenas sabía hacerse a la idea de que, posiblemente, dos miembros de su banda se gustaban. Tampoco podía decirle al otro que no tenía ni idea, pero la verdad era que nada se le pasaba por la cabeza.

—No sé… yo… —pensó un poco, intentando hallar las palabras—, tal vez hablaría con uno de ellos, intuyéndole lo que al otro le pasa o lo que debería pasar para que ellos se arreglen. No sé, algo como eso, creo.

El castaño rió, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del moreno y temblando levemente por el espasmo de las carcajadas. Zayn le dedicó una mirada de reproche, su esfuerzo por pensar en algo decente para decirle había terminado en una burla y le molestaba un poco, aunque se sentía bien saber que había alegrado un poco al otro que ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones.

—¿De que te ríes? ¿Acaso dije algo raro? —Dijo el moreno una vez el otro pudo para de reír.

—Lo siento mucho, Zayn, pero es que me causó mucha gracia. Lo que me dijiste parece sacado de una película o novela muy cursi. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso —soltó unas pocas risillas más—. A pesar de que no es tan mala idea, piénsalo un momento: los dos son muy cabezotas. ¿Crees que me harían caso aunque se los explicase con manzanitas?

Malik asintió en señal de aprobación a las palabras del otro, luego sonrió y un cómodo silencio los invadió a los dos. Por suerte, ambos gustaban de estar en silencio, por lo que quedarse así, callados y abrazados, era un instante de otro y paz, que apreciaban más que los momentos donde no podían parar de reír. En ese tipo de momentos, se quedaban mirando el techo o sus zapatos, pensando en sus propios dolores de cabeza y, milagrosamente, encontraban las respuestas, uno al lado del otro.

Disfrutaban su compañía mutua mucho más que con los otros miembros, aunque sonase muy preferencial; podían llegar a pasar horas de esa forma, pero siempre llegaba uno de sus compañeros y decidía tomarle fotos para subirlas a _twitter_ y el momento de tranquilidad desaparecía por completo.

Estos momentos nunca sucedían con algún otro miembro o cuando ellos estaban solos, siempre era entre ambos juntos, encerrados y solos en la habitación de cualquiera.

Liam recordaba un día en el que Simon le había llamado a su despecho, pensaba que iba a reñirlo por algo que habían hecho los demás o que estaba despedido por ser un mal hermano mayor, y mientras el ascensor subía, él iba sudando a chorros. Pero, al llegar, Simon le recordó las privaciones amorosas dentro de la banda; a pesar de que le extrañó le dejó hablar, como si el tema fuese algo nuevo para él. Luego se paró frente a él y preguntó: «¿Te gusta Zayn o tienes algo con él?»; sabía que su cara había enrojecido y luego se quedó sin color alguno, después negó todo con rotundidad. Simon parecía satisfecho al escucharle gritar: «¡NO!». A Zayn le había hecho reír mucho.

También recordaba cuando Harry y Louis le enseñaron el _bromance_ Ziam Palik, luego, por supuesto, del Larry Stylinson, que era el más popular. Había una cantidad de vídeos e imágenes sorprendente de situaciones que podían malentenderse y estaba muy sorprendido por la cantidad de momentos que tenía con Malik, con los cuales las admiradoras de los _bromances_ se divertían. A Zayn no pareció importarle, pues su hermana era una _shipper_ de todos los _bromances_ de One Direction; pero, en cambio, él se había cohibido mucho. No habló con normalidad con los chicos por unas tres o cuatro semanas.

Y así había un infinito arsenal de historia —incluso de las familias de los dos— que malentendían su relación, pero a él ya no le importaba y a Zayn nunca llegó a hacerle mella. Ellos tenían esos momentos y ya, no había nada que sobrepasase esa impenetrable amistad. Ambos tenían muy en claro cuál era su orientación sexual y unas cuantas historias no iban a hacerles dudar. Ya estaban muy grandes para esas cosas, no eran niños y, mucho menos, adolescentes.

Liam rió levemente y Zayn le miró con una sonrisa divertida; sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos llegaron a entender que ya no había nada que les perturbase, que el momento podía irse y estarían en completa paz. El moreno apretó con más fuerza al otro, que soltó nuevamente una risilla.

—¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo, Payne?

—Sí, claro, sería un placer.


End file.
